Kagome, the demon slave
by Siren-Hikari
Summary: In the rule of lord Inutaisho, Kagome was a demon of not many morals, she's captured and is forced to marry the youngest son of the lord.... Will love bloom? Or will Inu Yasha have another hole in his neck to breathe through? RR! (CHAPTER 8 UP!)
1. Kagome Caught?

Kagome, the Demon Slave  
  
Chapter 1; Kagome Caught? No way...  
  
~They caught me... I didn't give out with out a fight though, 30 left into my forest, 5 came back, heh. Catch me without a fight? I think not. They weren't so hard, most were humans, some demons, but this... One, one out of the entire mighty king Inutaisho this one boy, stopped me. His youngest son even, a hanyou, a hanyou beat me... Now I'm sitting here in my cage, they cage me like a bird, soldiers pass by me, acting sweet, offering me things, I know what they want, it's all that men want. Lust driven fools, they aren't getting anything from me...~  
  
~Disgusting. I remember the way that man, no hanyou, beat me. I slashed through all the humans; my skills were no match for them, weak Oni was next for me. I couldn't believe it, all these great demons, and servants of one, pathetic, most of them I could name, Maten, Hiten, Yura... Then they got stronger, Sesshoumaru, Kagura, Naraku, Kanna... All had failed and now... A hanyou, wielding a transforming sword had been the one to defeat me.... Hair white as the falls near my home, eyes like pools of golden elixir, he had no face markings that a respected dog demon would have. He had an all red Kimono, fire rats fire, claws extended he stopped me, I don't know what it was, the determination in his eyes, or the fact the whelp had dog ears, dog ears!!! Only a weakling had dog-ears!!!! Which is why I attempted to cut mine off. I'm a full-fledged demoness don't get me wrong, for... 99.9% of the month...~  
  
Kagome, a half demoness hid amongst the darkness of the cage she sat in. It felt like a cage for a bird, one bed, a food tray, a bathtub, sink, mirror. All this was out in public for the nearby soldier to see. ~What am I here for?! I should be slicing the head of the King himself!!!~ she snarled she tossed her head to the side as a soldier came up and whistled, getting no response he left, murmuring something about later. To Kagome she thought herself as a fighter, not a love slave, not for their pleasures, never for theirs. She opened her eyes to find her reflection betraying her, it showed a young girl, with storm cloud eyes innocent and scared, her hair flowed down her shoulders like silk, black as the night sky; pale fragile breakable skin showed some bruises here and there, they didn't hurt. Her body wore a white wife beater with short black shorts; army boots laced up to her mid calf, she was no toy; she looked lethal and deadly, if anything she was a temptress. Her white floppy dog-ears hung a little over themselves, one with a gap and silver hoop earring. How could she look so innocent? She growled punching in the mirror, the speed at which it shattered throwing stray pieces of glass hitting her shoulder and thigh, those hurt, but only a little... Her hand was bleeding and needed mending; she licked her hand like a hurt puppy then sighed sitting on the bed.  
  
There it was, the same feeling of helplessness the same desire to be held and comforted, why did they want her here, why her? She smiled, ~Here I go whining again, just like when papa and momma were killed. I'm so pathetic.~ she narrowed her eyes at her own weakness. Then broke into whimpers for her home. No one was there, only memory of people that used to care for her. They had all abandoned her, because she was different? Did they hate her? Or just didn't care... She never left her heart except anybody. She let a stray tear fall down her cheek, then she smelt it, the smell of men, a drunken one at that, staring at her with the keys to her freedom in hand. She blinked, and then narrowed her eyes into slits, this man was laughing, laughing at her weakness. She growled and leapt at him only to feel a burning sensation in her body, she felt like, she was dying...  
  
Before she knew what was going on she was throw on the ground belly first, this man was demon from his scent, a musky and dirty one. Kagome growled trying to roll over on her back to attack, but the demon had already found her weaknesses. He slipped a claw under her shoulder cut previously from the glass incident and pressured his claw down, blood ran down her arms. Next he ripped her shorts and underwear off sticking a clawed finger in her opening. ~NO!!! STOP!!! ACCKKK!!!~ she gritted her teeth, no way was this happening. She tried to move, this only causing him to find her new opening, hey slid the finger he once had in her sacred spot ripping into her thighs cut warm blood ran down her leg, "Damn. You... Get off. Me. Now!" Kagome tried as she will but could not. The open wounds widening and burning sensation only growing stronger, she was stuck. The man dropped his pants from behind her rubbing himself as hard as he pleased, smirking at the girl's pain.  
  
~She's quiet... To stubborn to cry, oh I'll make her cry...~ the boy gave a toothily grin, ~I'm not the great captain of the wolf tribe for nothing.~ he smirked to himself, his pupil-less blue eyes shown with true lustful desire. ~I'll, break her... Before Dog-turd can get to her...~ his smirk grew wider. To taint a possible mate for his rival is what Kouga loved most about being a demon.  
  
With his mind made up Kouga positioned and thrust mercilessly into her. Blood spilled down her leg from the impact, all was going hazy everything in her mind thrown out a whack from that impact. Against her will an audible scream echoed through the castle, surrendered by her lips. Kagome kicked back with her legs hitting him in an obvious weak area; she woozily got up covering herself as quickly as she could, she growled turning to him, to taint one as he had hoped was never easy, not one like her, she growled with true hatred and disgust slashing down his face, blood tainted the silver armor he wore. She smirked watching him scream in agony, and then it hit her, a dull roar of pain in her lower regions, blood shown through the white sheet. Not only was the asshole bad at it, he didn't get far enough to break it. ~Damn him, if he's going to rape me at least do it right, dumbass...~ she watched as the Hanyou from before and his guards ran into the room she was being held, they looked at Kouga taking him away, then the attention was brought to her, she wavered slightly then fell forward, ~this is it, the fall to end it all...~ she smiled, this was her end, as she wanted was to hit the ground and die. She passed out, but didn't hit the ground...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Warmth...  
  
She felt warmth...  
  
Could this be heaven?  
  
Am I dead?  
  
Kagome opened her eyes to see red, red fabric wrapped around her, ~This must be my blanket of death~ she smiled, she actually died... "Keh. I guess I really am dead..." she gripped the blanket.  
  
"Far from it..." A deep male voice said gently and only audible to her ears. She raised her head to find the hanyou, that damned hanyou looking at her with was that... Pity??? This was going to change, now! A low growl emitted from her throat, she glared daggers at him. "Feh, You hate me already huh? Too bad..." the boy smiled down at her, she was laying down, he was laying down next to her.  
  
"Get. Away. From. Me..." she growled,  
  
"Well get used to it wench, you'll have to sleep next to me for the rest of your life..." he sighed turning over, the sun was just setting. Kagome was amazed; he had the gall to insult her? Let alone turn his back to her; she was not an enemy to be taken lightly with! She snarled flinging herself onto him in a straddling position; she narrowed her eyes at him,  
  
"You dare have the gall to tell me what to do, then you!---" she gasped holding onto her stomach as she felt forward planting her head in between his shoulder and neck, she let a whimper escape her lips, he sighed putting a hand on the crook of her neck then one slid up her waist to the small of her back he laid her on her back gently watching her face contort to extreme pain, ears flattened back in sadness. He looked down with concern then replaced it with a scowl,  
  
"Baka. Don't hurt yourself.... stay still... It will pass over quicker..." he whispered against her neck, she growled as his hand made its way to her stomach, he resisted for a bit, "Trust me." He said sternly, she growled but was cut off short by a whimper as another painful clench formed in her stomach. She had no choice, she sighed letting him gently rest his hand on her stomach, he gently rubbed it back and forth, the pain was leaving, and Kagome let her eyes droop, then snapped back growling again. The half demon put his mouth on Kagome's shoulder biting down softly, Kagome stopped growling and slowly began to enjoy his lips on her skin, the soft pressure calmed her immediately leaving her vulnerable, she sighed. ~ He's no different from the other guy, trying to get me in bed, only he's going for the gentle tactic...~ she whimpered, the hanyou had put his mouth on her stomach, and was kissing gently, his tongue tasting her skin everyone in awhile... She felt no more pain, but pleasure... He went lower, ~I knew it he.~ he thoughts were cut sort, the boy merely stopped and held her, "I won't let anyone hurt you again... I'll take care of you..." he nuzzled her neck then licked her neck, a burning twinge hit her as he left she felt at her neck. ~Oh my god...~ she gasped, ~I-I've been claimed...~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/n: I want some feed back, what do you think? Is it good? Is it bad? Well if it's good It'll just get better and if you think it's bad... It'll still get better!!!!! ^-^ Love you all this is one of my new works... How you enjoy, don't worry I'm not ignoring my other stories... They'll be updated the same time this is! JA NE!  
  
~Hime-Chan 


	2. Here comes the Bride! Oh, really?

Disclaimer: I dun own it. I only own my own computer.... **Man in black MIB suit comes over and unplugs computer taking it away** NOOOOOOOO!!!!! JEES SOMEBODY RIP MY HEART OUT AND LEAVE ME HERE TO BLEED!!!! (Lol. Avril Lavigne is mine!!!!!!!! J/K)  
((((((Chapter 2: Here comes the bride?((((((  
  
Kagome sat there in silence. ~I-I can't believe it; I belong to him??!!! NO!!!!~ She got up to find herself in a short white kimono. She looked on the bed to find it bathed in white silk with a silver crane in the middle, while white rose petals dosed the floor. Kagome snorted ~Too rich for my blood~ she huffed trying to walk outside the room; a small barrier covered the door. She narrowed her eyes ~I knew it, he's just trying to cage me like before~ she growled stepping back to break through it. She ran as fast as she could, just to find, she could pass the barrier herself. Then went right through falling on the hall ground. ~That was a smart one Kagome~ she dusted herself to look around, the castle was rimmed with gold, rich portraits hung on the wall. She looked at a picture of someone named, Lady Kikyo, she blinked, standing in front of the portrait copying the pictures stance, Kikyo had her arms folded over her chest and had a smug look on her face. Kagome copied that face looking up at the picture again. "Man this chick is ugly, who'd wanna meet her, wonder if she's anywhere around here..." Kagome looked to her sides, someone cleared their throat behind her. She turned around to find a very pissed Kikyo, "You-in picture..." Kagome looked back then at Kikyo nervously laughing, she scratched the back of her head.  
  
"Hmph. Don't get too comfortable around here Ka-go-me... I happen to have Inu Yasha wrapped around my finger..." she smirked folding her arms over her chest, (just like in the pic) Kagome looked back at the picture.  
  
"You must do that a lot..." She sighed popping her neck, "Don't waste your time Kupiyo,"  
  
"KIKYO!!!"  
  
"Whatever... I'm gonna be leaving shortly anyhow..." she cracked her knuckles starting to walk off.  
  
"Where are you going?" Inu Yasha walked into the hall,  
  
"Uhhhh... Away...?" Kagome said back at him sarcastically, he walked over to her grabbing her arm in a firm grasp,  
  
"Look, you can't just leave!" he whispered enough for only her to hear.  
  
"Oh really why would that be?"  
  
"I want you to stay here."  
  
"Any you were my boss since...?"  
  
"You're mine!" he gripped her arm tighter.  
  
"LOOK BUDDY!!! I NEVER AGREED TO-"  
  
"Well Inu Yasha, I could be a more obedient mate for you..." Kikyo cooed from behind them.  
  
~Is she trying to get killed?!~ Kagome thought ~Better mate huh? Heh. I ain't gonna crawl all over him like you do bitch...~ Kagome smirked to herself.  
  
"There's a ball tonight Ka-go-me, I suggest you clean up your act before Inu Yasha's father to impress him."  
  
"Impress him??? I could-" Kagome looked at Inu Yasha growling, he gave a hopeless side.  
  
~Man this wench is really impossible, it's enough that she's spiting image of Kikyo she has a attitude bigger than the Kingdom itself!!~ he sighed,  
  
"DIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE LEEEEEEEEEEECCCCCCCHHHHHHHHHHHHHEEEERRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!" A girl with a gigantic boomerang ran through the halls chasing a monk with black hair in a short ponytail. Sango stopped running inches away from Kagome's face. They stayed there for a minute then raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Kagome. Meet your new servant... Sango..." Inu Yasha sighed with relief that the awkward moment was spared.  
  
"So, you're the one that I get to boss around."  
  
"To an extent..."  
  
"Cool."  
  
"Yeah, it's a living..."  
  
"Sango...?" Miroku popped his head out from behind **WHAMM!!!** Sango brought down Miroku.  
  
"Hey I like you..." Kagome tapped her chin smirking, while stepping on Miroku's back,  
  
"You ain't that bad either..." Sango smirked.  
  
"Let's go..." Kagome grabbed Sango,  
  
"I told you, you're not leaving!!!" Inu Yasha yelled.  
  
"I'm going to take a bath OK?!" Kagome growled.  
  
"I said-What?" he blinked,  
  
"I'm going to take a bath..." she looked back, "You should get those ears checked dog boy!"  
  
"Bitch!"  
  
"Tell me something I don't know." Kagome winked walking away, Inu Yasha titled his head to the side, ~Did she just? Never mind...~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kagome and Sango took their bath sharing their life stories, some how but TOTAL coincidence they got on the dreaded subject of... Men... (Kagome hates them after the whole Kouga thing...) Who'd blame her?  
  
"So why do you hate Inu Yasha?"  
  
"Men aren't trustworthy."  
  
"What about Inu Yasha?"  
  
"Are you saying Inu Yasha's a girl or something?"  
  
"NO!"  
  
"Well then what are you getting at?"  
  
"Was just wondering..."  
  
"Heh. Expect tips for Miroku or something?"  
  
"NANI???!!"  
  
"You heard me."  
  
***WHAM***  
  
"You deserved that!"  
  
"......" *Bubbles come out from the hot springs bottom*  
  
"KAGOME????"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kagome sighed ~She's going to put me on my deathbed, I just know it~ she walked into "Her" room and got dressed; she turned to brush her hair to find a very flush hanyou sitting on her vanity. **Brush drops to the ground**  
  
**Inu Yasha's heart rate spikes**  
  
**Kagome's fists clench**  
  
**Inu Yasha's starts sweating**  
  
**Kagome's eye starts twitching**  
  
"Uhhh... Hi?" he said nervously.  
  
Kagome smiled sweetly walking over to the bed, she picked it up clear over her head, "INU YASHAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"OH SHIT!!!!!" Inu Yasha screamed running out of the room, Kagome right on his heels running like the devil. (In short PJ's)  
  
(Okay for all you nimrods, Inu Yasha was there the whole time watching Kagome get dressed, Kagome was just too caught up in her thoughts to notice him)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Inutaisho looked at his wife smiling sweetly leaning over for a kiss, "INU YASHAAAAAA!!! GET BACK HEREEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kagome screamed running passed the room. Inutaisho blinked looking down at his wife,  
  
"A spirited one isn't she?" he blinked again.  
  
"I Can't WAIT!!! GRANCHILDREN!!!!!!!" she smiled sweetly grabbing her measuring tape.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"OH YES SESSHOUMARU!!! HARDER!!! FASTER!!!!" Sesshoumaru and his mate, Rin were uhh... calling the stork....  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! SESSHOUMARU HELP!!!!!!" Inu Yasha ran into the room slamming the door behind him, Sesshoumaru and Rin jumped five feet into the air covering themselves with their sheet. (Rin is 21 for all you sickos...)  
  
"HAVE YOU EVER HEARD OF KNOCKING MAN????!!!" Sesshoumaru yelled. A few slams and Kagome was in carrying the bed over her head.  
  
"INU YASHAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!-Uhhh." Kagome blinked seeing Sesshoumaru and Rin's uh... Predicament... "Oh my!" she blushed covering her eyes, she shut her eyes walking out of the room while dragging Inu Yasha by the hair. "SORRY!" she shut the door locking it.  
  
Rin and Sesshoumaru sat in silence. The waited to hear what Kagome was doing to Inu Yasha outside the door.  
  
"NO KAGOME STOP!!!!"  
  
**Crash**  
  
"AHHHHHH!!!!"  
  
**Crunch**  
  
"HELP!!!!!!!!!"  
  
**Slam**  
  
"NOOOO!!!!!"  
  
**B-doosh!**  
  
"IT HURTS KAGOME!!!!!!!!"  
  
**Wa-smack!!**  
  
"I'M SORRYY!!!!!"  
  
**CRACK!! BOOOM!!!**  
  
"........"  
  
**Dead eerie silence**  
  
Rin and Sesshoumaru exchanged looks of horror, "I think you're an only child now honey..." Rin squeaked.  
  
Sesshoumaru walked out of the room to find and Inu Yasha sized crater in the floor, "I think he landed in the wine cellar..." he blinked, Rin walked out behind him.  
  
"Oh Inu Yasha, while you're down there... Make it a Marlow to glasses on the rocks..." She smiled sweetly down at a swirly-eyed, half alive Inu Yasha.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/n: I was Sooo happy with my responses from the last Chappie I decided to give this one to you early! Hope you like!!! And I hope you have as many reviews as last time, the more reviews the faster I'll want to type the next chapter!!!! Oh and to clear up some further questions, the reason that Kagome was able to defeat so many soldiers was because ¾ or more of them were humans and we ALL know what adrenalin does to you, and why they were after Kagome will be explained in further chapters... So READ AND REVIEW!!!!!!!! 


	3. Will you?

A/n: You see people, I have developed a system, one serious chapter, then funny, so, this chapter is going to be sweet and romantic.. Those who cannot handle the waffyness, vomit bags on the side, this is where Kagome and Inu Yasha really start blooming...  
  
Kagome, The Demon slave;  
  
Chapter 3: Will you?  
  
Inu Yasha walked down the halls of the castle sighing ~Okay, screw letting HER be my boss, I guess I'll be the dominant one now. ~ He thought with the constant scowl on his face, he walked into "Kagome's Room" and sighed finding her asleep. She was wearing a short white shorts and spaghetti strap shirt, (Pajama's, so there nice and soft!! Like that towelish material... I have them! ^-^) Her face had a sad tinge to it, her hair silkily laying on her shoulder, and her skin was touchable soft, so soft and enticing, Inu Yasha couldn't help himself. He sat down next to her sleeping form caressing her cheek. ~She's such an angel, then she wakes up~ he chuckled remembering the recent bump he had received for walking in on her. Her ear twitched, she slowly opened her eyes, and she looked up to Inu Yasha still dazed then closed her eyes. Five seconds later she sprang up into action. "Hey! What are YOU doing HERE?!!!" she took a stance growling defensively,  
  
"Keh, just checking on my mate, that's all." He cocked an eyebrow,  
  
"And since WHEN have I been YOUR mate?" Kagome sneered,  
  
"Since, I claimed you BITCH!" Inu Yasha yelled back, Kagome flinched a bit at his tone, but pushed passed that,  
  
"Well too bad WIMPY HANYOU I ain't giving into you!" she smirked, Inu Yasha growled, ~That's it..~ he thought.  
  
"LOOK WHO'S TALKING???? YOU'RE HANYOU TOO!!! AND SINCE I BEAT YOU, YOU MUST BE EVEN MORE PATHETIC!!!!" he yelled, he wanted to keep off THAT subject, and he knew this was a sensitive area. Kagome stopped, taking a step back, her ears flattened, Inu Yasha thought two things; she was either angry or sad. He stood there sternly, but was totally taken back by her reaction; a tear hit the back of her hand. She looking up to show total and complete, helplessness and sadness. "You're not crying are you?!" Inu Yasha said trying to hide the concern with a hint of arrogance. Her gaze lowered, her bangs covered her eyes, and she ran passed him slamming the door behind her. He stood there speechless, ~I made her cry? But she, I didn't think, did I hurt her that much?~ he thought to himself, then sighed sitting down on the bed. ~What am I going to do? I hate when girls cry! Especially Kagome, she's hard to breakdown...~ he shook his head, ~I gotta go get her,~ he stood up walking out of the room.  
  
~*~  
  
~I can't BELIEVE he called me weak!!! I should go back and pound him for calling me weak~ she growled wiping away stray tears, she couldn't leave the castle, there was a barrier. The farthest away she could get was the stables, she sighed, "Well if it isn't Kagome, the bitch." Kouga smirked coming from behind her; she whirled around to find the door bound and Kouga holding some rope,  
  
"I thought something smelled, and it's not the horses..." Kagome growled flexing her claws, they glowed gold ready to attack. Kouga smirked, lunging at her; she dodged slicing down at her. He elbowed her in the stomach, "You got better..." Kagome choked out standing up again, "No matter, I'll just make a fresh scar for you..." she smirked.  
  
"With this, I don't think you'll get anywhere near me." Kouga smirked holding up the Shikon Jewel,  
  
"Shikon no tama?" Kagome blinked, "Doesn't that kuku chick guard that?"  
  
"If you mean Kikyo yes, she does guard it, but let's just say she let me borrow it for the time being...." he smiled, Kagome growled,  
  
"So you guys were just waiting to get me alone??? I'm not an easy opponent Kouga, you should remember that." She smirked. Her ear picked up a rustling, she turned to be bombarded with ropes and chains.  
  
"Yes well, as you recall Kagome, I haven't finished what I started...." he growled lowly taking off his clothes until he only had his lower coverings (you know, that brown skirt type thing he wears, you know, so you can see his GORGEOUS {yet evil} legs..) Kagome growled, he walked around her smirking, he took in a deep breath, "I'm going to enjoy, this--" he chuckled taking out a dagger, he ran the blade on her collarbone licking the blood off his knife, she gave a small whimper to the cut. He smiled, "Now do what I say, and I won't cut you...." she looked at him with pure hatred, he cut her cheek, she gasped lowering her head obediently. He ground his hips again her backside, "Hmmm.. how should I take you?" he let his hand crawl up her thigh. Kagome let a small tear run down her cheek as he roughly bit down on her shoulder grinding harder into her body. A low growl emitted from behind the two. Kagome whimpered in all helplessness, then Kouga stopped.  
  
"Get away from her." Kagome snapped into attention turning to find, Inu Yasha.  
  
"Why so protective Dog-turd? She ain't giving you any, why do you keep her?" Kouga smirked, Inu Yasha growled as the scent of Kouga's arousal and Kagome blood mingled,  
  
"How, dare you touch her, how dare you touch Kagome, I kill you for this!!" Inu Yasha charged at Kouga, Kouga dodged easily. Kagome was released from her binds; do to Kouga's distraction. She landed on the ground, her body burning, ~Not this stuff again..~ she growled getting into a sitting position, she watched as Inu Yasha and Kouga went at it. Kouga had gotten in a few hits right before Inu Yasha hit him with Kaze no Kizu. Kouga screeched, but then was engulfed in a purple/pink light and disappeared. ~That was the glow of the Shikon no Tama.... Kikyo must be in on this!~ Inu Yasha growled.  
  
Kagome slowly tried to bring herself up falling over in the process, Inu Yasha caught her before she hit ground, she whimpered, he looking over her cuts growling, Kouga had put a tonic into Kagome, the same one as before, he knew how to take care of that. Kagome stiffened as Inu Yasha licked her collarbone wound, a sting and the cut was healed, he then moved to her cheek only to find her staring at him, with such innocence such confusion. He growled as she tried to move from his grasp, "Let go." She said meekly,  
  
"No."  
  
"Now."  
  
"No."  
  
"Inu Yasha!"  
  
"No! Just accept it Kagome, I'm going to be here for you whether you like it or not! I have to-no I WANT to take care of you..." Inu Yasha held onto her tightly.  
  
"You're just like Kouga, you want me to be a toy!!"  
  
"No I never would treat you as a toy." He brushed a stray hair out of her face, "I know you hate me, but please, don't think me for keeping you for my desires!! I'm not like Kouga!!" he said raising his voice. Kagome flinched; he said that right into her sensitive Dog-ear's, Inu Yasha whispered an apology nuzzling her head. Kagome sighed, ~Why, why does he care what happens to me?? Why did he save me again, why? I, can't fall for him, he'll just leave, like everyone else...~ she thought to herself, ~But, he's my mate, he HAS to take care of me... He, cares about me, but how much?~ Kagome looked up at Inu Yasha. He swallowed as Kagome leaned into him,  
  
"Show me." Kagome averted her eyes,  
  
"Nani?" he said barely above a whisper,  
  
"Show me how much you care..." she looked back up at him, his eyes softened and ears flattened back.  
  
"You want to leave?"  
  
"Would you let me?"  
  
"Yes, I trust you."  
  
"Do you trust me enough to let me go by myself?" he thought about this, then after a while nodded. Kagome thought about this, "You don't want me to go."  
  
"Never." He sighed, "But, if I make you unhappy here, I'll let you go...." Kagome looked into his eyes, everything he said was true. He cared and trusted her; he only wanted her to be happy. "Kagome, will you stay here with me?" he held her hands in his own. Kagome slowly remembered what her 'some what' mother Kaede said about the mating rituals, Males would simply dominate the female, and either the female would agree to his will, or they would take them by force. Inu Yasha wasn't forcing her like before, he was giving her a choice, a choice to be free, or stay with him. She was confused,  
  
"Even after I treated you."  
  
"It only made me want you more..." He smiled, "So will you Kagome? Will you be my mate?" Kagome looked into his eyes finding the love and caring that she always wanted but could never have.  
  
"...Yes." Kagome said softly, Inu Yasha sighed sadly, then perked,  
  
"You want to be my mate??!" he gasped, Kagome nodded. He blinked, she blinked, "So....." he blushed, "Uhh.. I uh...." Kagome smiled pulling him into a chaste sweet kiss, his eyes widened then lowered half ways making a sweet look, she let go. Inu Yasha sat there dazed, "You-very good-kisser...." He blinked shaking his head. Both catch something on the tip of there ear and turn to the now open stable door, with Sango, Miroku and Kohaku standing there with a video camera filming....  
  
*****Camera's POV*****  
  
Kagome and Inu Yasha go red, one in anger other in embarrassment, Inu Yasha gets up stomping over to Camera, Camera un focuses and all you see is very fast moving grass, savage howl in heard in background, Camera guy (Miroku) starts freaking out. Camera is dropped and titled upwards, catching a fist or two, otherwise, sky... Screaming and growling heard, Camera gets knocked to side, screaming stops and all you hear in loud stomps getting louder, Camera focuses on angry Inu Yasha, then all goes fuzzy.  
  
To be continued.... 


	4. Memory and the ATTACK!

(A/n: The long awaited chappie! I'm so proud of myself, 3 chapters in one day, **Sigh** perfect, absolutely perfect..**wipes away tear** awww, hell who am I kidding, I've been ignoring this one, SORRY!!! Well with NO more delays!!!!)  
  
Okay, wait a minute, I have to explain something...lol! Kagome and Inu Yasha is in the 1800's kinda, there's balls and junk like that, but in this, it's kinda, a FUTURISTIC 1800's with tank tops, DICKIES (hehehehehe...) and such, let's just call it..  
  
THE HIME ERA!  
  
Confusion gone? **Reviewers stare at Hime blankly shaking heads** GOOD! Now on with our story!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome, the demon slave;  
  
Chapter 4: The bell of the ball, yeah, Hell with a fancy title...  
  
Kagome, in her room, hanging upside down from the pole in her closet looked to the left, as Inu Yasha walked in, "Are you getting ready for the ball?"  
  
"You can say that," Kagome unhooked herself sitting down in the closet itself.  
  
"Father didn't believe me, I told him about Kikyo, they didn't find any evidence though, Kouga is nowhere to be found." Inu Yasha saw Kagome visibly relax. He smiled, "So, what do you wanna do?" Kagome stayed silent. "Well the ball is in 7 hours, Kikyo is probably putting make-up on, Sango's beating the living shit out of Miroku and you seem bored. You wanna go for a walk?"  
  
"I don't think so." Kagome cracked her neck.  
  
"Oh okay," Inu Yasha said sadly.  
  
"Tell me something."  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Why me?"  
  
Inu Yasha turned towards her, "What do you mean?"  
  
"Why did you want me to be your mate? Instead of anyone else?" Kagome looked at him.  
  
"You mean you don't know?" he blinked.  
  
"Know what?"  
  
"About the deal, your father, my father?"  
  
"I never knew my parents," Kagome looked away, "I wouldn't know anything THEY did." Kagome said putting an emphasis of disgust on they.  
  
"We were betrothed at a young age, I was Hanyou, and you were Hanyou, the deal was, I would be able to marry you when older, IF I defeated you in battle, so then your kingdom and my kingdom would work in peace."  
  
"Then why is my father dead, why was I left alone, what kingdom???" Kagome said obviously eager to here,  
  
"Well a demon named Naraku, attacked your Kingdom, he took over you're empire and killed your family---" Inu Yasha was cut off short as Miroku with about 5 bumps on his head walked in.  
  
"Inu Yasha, your mother wishes to see you immediately, she says it's very important."  
  
"Kagome, I gotta go, my mom probably wants to get my kimono measurements or something, we'll talk about this later ok?" Inu Yasha smiled getting up and walking out of the room.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
(6 hours later...)  
  
Kikyo walked down to the royal dressers, "WHERE IS MY KIMONO???" the dresser jumped then sighed,  
  
"I'm sorry lady Kikyo but it must dry,"  
  
Kikyo growled then looked to the side to find a beautiful white kimono with gold embroider, "Who's this for?!"  
  
"Miss Kikyo, Inu Yasha got that for Lady Kagome."  
  
"Oh really? Is it finished?" Kikyo said smirking,  
  
"Y-y-yes miss Kikyo."  
  
"I'll bring it up for her then...!" Kikyo plastered on a fake smile, the dresser merely nodded as not to anger her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kikyo grumbled, ~Why does KA-GO-ME get all the nice things huh? She's nothing but a Hanyou slut! I'll show her!" Kikyo smirked walking to Kagome's room; she was going to rip the kimono right in front of Kagome.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome sat in her room, staring up at the ceiling, ~Naraku, that was his name, why does it sound so familiar? Why did he kill them? Out of pure jealousy? Wait if I have a kingdom, does that mean I'm a princess? I'll be...~ Kagome smiled, ~Inu Yasha my betrothed huh?~ Kagome touched the claim mark, then her smiled disappeared, ~Does that mean that Bastard Naraku is still alive??~ Kagome growled, a knock came to her door. She sighed grabbing her food tray, ~It must be the servants...~ she opened the door to find Kikyo smirking at her holding a white Kimono. She looked at the Kimono, and then something hit her.  
  
**Flashback**  
  
"Come on Kagome. Say mommy!" A woman with long black hair with brown eyes looked down at her smiling kindly. She wore the white Kimono, a man with Long black hair, with pointy ears and metallic blue eyes smiled down at her...  
  
**End Flashback**  
  
Kagome shook her head and looked at the Kimono ~Is that, is that my Mother's?~ she dropped her food tray, Kikyo looked confused then just smirked, ~my head, it hurts...~ Kagome rubbed her temple. "That kimono, does it belong to me?" Kagome looked back up at Kikyo,  
  
"You bet it does..." Kikyo said smugly, her hands gripped the bottom side of the kimono ripping it almost to the obi. Kagome gasped, as Kikyo dropped the kimono and left. Kagome picked up the kimono, this was her mother's kimono, and Kikyo ruined it, it was the last thing, she---- Kagome flared in anger,  
  
"KIKYO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kagome ran down the hall towards the Miko, Kikyo turned around to get punched in the face. Kikyo flew into the wall, Inutaisho, Inu Yasha, Inu Yasha's mother, Miroku and Sango ran into the hall hearing Kagome's scream. Kagome's eyes flashed red, her claws glowed, Kikyo looked at her smugly again, she grabbed her bow to have it knocked from her. Sango and Miroku held Kikyo back while Inutaisho and Inu Yasha held Kagome (who was MUCH harder to hold back) the kimono Kagome held in her hands dropped to the floor.  
  
"Kagome!!! Kagome!!!" Inu Yasha steadied her, Kagome growled looking at Kikyo her eyes flashed red.  
  
"Sakura, isn't that?" Inutaisho looked up at his wife who picked up the white kimono,  
  
"Rimuko's favorite Kimono." Sakura (Inu's Mom) looked at it, "It's ruined what happened???"  
  
"BITCH!!!" Kikyo growled,  
  
"You don't know the half of it." Kagome growled back, she tried to break free, angry tears found their way to her eyes. "Let go! I'll kill her!!! KILL HER!!!" Kagome yelled, Inu Yasha sighed as Kagome dove her face into his Haori, she stopped yelling tears slid down her cheeks but she made no weeping noises, she didn't want to give Kikyo the pleasure of knowing she made her cry. Inu Yasha held her close. Miroku and Sango took Kikyo away to her room. Inutaisho sighed and went back to what he was doing, Sakura held in her tears, Rimuko, Kagome's mother, were best friends, before her death. She smiled,  
  
"Kagome?" Sakura smiled sweetly at Kagome as the hanyou girl lifted her face from Inu Yasha's chest looking at her, "It's okay, I'll fix it, I'm a great seamstress..." Kagome nodded saying a quiet thank you. Sakura left to her room. Kagome pushed back gently, her eye's back to normal.  
  
"I saw them..." Kagome smiled,  
  
"Who?"  
  
"My parents..." she sighed. Her eyes teared up again, Inu Yasha held her close,  
  
"Shhhh..." he rubbed her back, he lifted her chin kissing her forehead. Kagome nodded, giving him one last hug she walked back to her room.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
15 minutes later Sakura returned with a brand new kimono, she even helped Kagome get ready. With no minutes to spare, the ball started, and Sakura and Kagome entered the ballroom.  
  
Sakura walked in wearing a soft blue kimono with pure white obi with her hair up in a traditional (Okay I fix!!!) Royal bun with gold clips and a sakura blossom.  
  
Kagome walked in wearing a remodeled white kimono, instead of the traditional pattern, Sakura cut the Kimono, it came to Kagome's thighs, the slit adding a little more show with brilliant gold obi, the white kimono glimmered from embroiled silver gems in all the right places, the sleeves still held its long graceful length. Kagome's hair was let down, a shiny white bow in the back, trimmed with gold. She no shoes on simply going barefoot, around both ankles were silver chains with little gold bells on each. Kagome walked into the ballroom down the steps, everyone looked up.  
  
Sesshoumaru and Inu Yasha stood by the balcony, Sesshoumaru wearing his usual kimono with Inu Yasha wearing one almost identical with his original, only it was black and embroiled with gold in areas; a dragon decoration in silver and gold. Sesshoumaru lifted an eyebrow looking at something behind Inu Yasha. Inu Yasha turned seeing Kagome standing at the steps looking for someone, she was breathtaking. Inu Yasha blushed, Sesshoumaru sighed in disgust walking away. Kagome walked over to him smiling, "I'm here." She blinked watching Inu Yasha use his eyes to scan her. She cleared her throat; Inu Yasha blushed looking into her eyes again,  
  
"You're very beautiful." He coughed avoiding her eyes in embarrassment,  
  
"You too." She said quietly, Inu Yasha blushed more,  
  
"Feh."  
  
"Is, Naraku still alive?" Kagome looked into Inu Yasha's eyes, he sighed taking her hand,  
  
"Yes, he tried to kill you, but you disappeared, no one could find you, 10 years later we heard a rumor of a dangerous Hanyou Demoness and went to check it out, then we found you, we feared that Naraku might try to kill you again, so we took you capture..."  
  
"Then that means, you're only with me now, because you had to?" Kagome took her hand away.  
  
"No! No... Don't you remember? When we were little, I..." he blushed, Kagome looked back at him a smile forming from the look on his face,  
  
"What, what did you do?"  
  
"I proposed to you..." Inu Yasha blushed.  
  
***Flashback***  
  
"KAG!" a six-year-old Inu Yasha laughed hugging a little Kagome.  
  
"What is it?" Kag said trying to be tough,  
  
"Did you hear?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"You're gonna be my matt..." ( *Hime sighs* :mate father... Not matt..)  
  
"What's a matt??" (**some random guy comes up to Hime-Chan: I'm a Matt!!!*** ::Hime chan, blink blink::)  
  
"I don't know it's just what my dad said you'll be if you say yes." Inu blinked.  
  
"Say yes to what?"  
  
"Kag, will you marry me?"  
  
"OK!" Kag smiled sweetly.  
  
"COOL!" Inu smiled, Kagome smiled leaning over and kissing Inu on the cheek, "What was that for?" Inu said looking at his feet blushing,  
  
"Just to give to you..."  
  
" Give what?"  
  
"Cooties..."  
  
"COOTIES AHHHH!!!!!" Inu jumped up screaming... (Hime: AHH!!!! **ducks and covers** INVASION!!!!)  
  
***End Flashback***  
  
Kagome blinked ~Where the heck are all these flashbacks coming from?~ Inu Yasha smiled, "Cooties!" Inu Yasha chuckled. Kagome smiled hugging him.  
  
"THE CASTLE IS UNDER ATTACK!!!!!!!!" A soldier yelled, ropes flew up to the balcony, screams in the ballroom were heard,  
  
"NANI???" Kagome and Inu Yasha turned, in the distance stood... Naraku...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/n: BUM BUM BUM!!!!!! OH NO!!! A PLOT!!!!!! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!! **Cough** Review please... AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! JA NE! ~Hime-Chan 


	5. When Darkness falls

A/n: And here is my long awaited update!!!! I've been off in a Caribbean's, and don't worry I'll be updating ALL my stories.. Sorry to keep you waiting...  
  
Oh, and my friend, Riliey-Chan is going to be a new author on FF.net so please, I taught her everything she knows, read her fics!!! I'll tell you guys as soon as one gets up, gees, this girl has a problem with work efficiency, she's kinda like one of those fan fic writers who do an amazing job in their stories then just leave off for months and months at a time.... Gees, people these days, GLAD I DON'T DO ANYTHING LIKE THAT! (heehee... Just kidding ^-^)  
  
Enjoy!!!!!!  
  
(((Kagome, the demon slave...)))  
  
Chapter 5:  
  
When darkness falls....  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"He's moving fast!" Inu Yasha yelled, all Kagome could do was stare in pure hatred. "Come on, we must go!" Inu Yasha grabbed Kagome's hand running through the ballroom and out of the castle. "We have to reach the holy grounds before he sends them!!!"  
  
"Sends what?!" Kagome gasped running into the woods she was caught from.  
  
"Naraku devoured your kingdom with the power of everlasting darkness... With the power of the sanctum my people were safe from the attack, Naraku has the power to send every shadow you cast after you.. We don't have much time, the sanctum will protect us from the darkness but other then that we're on our own... The castle guards are trying to distract Naraku as much they can for us to make it there.." Inu Yasha picked Kagome up hopping tree to tree to gain speed. Kagome looked around, in the shadows of the trees warrior's shapes seemed to form.  
  
"Can we kill them?!" she looked around the wind whipping her hair every which way, blinding her momentarily. With a loud screech one of the creatures leapt at Kagome, she growled slicing at it her hand just passed through it.  
  
"Their Immortal, can you hurt shadow?!" Inu Yasha turned getting sliced with the creatures spear.  
  
"INU YASHA!!!" Kagome saw black blood seep into Inu Yasha's wound. Pushing off with his left foot Inu Yasha flew up into the air 50 feet coming down in front of a small cement tomb. Placing his hand against the cold rock near the door it glowed white around his palm before the two disappeared into the tomb.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome opened her eyes weakly find herself lying in a small pool of water, looking up she saw a statue of the great demon lord of the west lands, and a second one of the great demon lord of the east. Kagome stood up to touch the man's cold stone face. When her hand touched the stone a flicker of blue electricity ran up her arm and a flash ran though her head of her mother and father. She blinked looking up to the statue again; in her mind the same kind face was portrayed on the statue's face like her father. "My father, lord of the eastern lands..?" Kagome heard a groan from behind. "INU YASHA?!" Kagome turned to find her fallen mate clutching his arm. Taking off the haori and white under Kimono off Kagome saw what seemed to be black veins surfacing on his skin and slowly spreading. "Inu, what- what's happening?!"  
  
....Growl....  
  
Kagome's eyes widened at her demon mate's blood red eyes, blue pupils shown through those bloodthirsty eyes. A purple-banded tattoo streaked on each one of his cheeks. "I-nu-Ya-sha?" Kagome backed away, then shook it off, his aura was getting blacker by the minute, she had to do something.  
  
***Flash Back***  
  
In the rain little Kagome sat down grabbing her knee, two bite marks from the small snake demon were swelling. Her father walked over to her, Kagome's body had become very weak. He held his daughter up; the poison was taking affect and fast from running from the demon. "My poor little baby girl.." he placed his right hand over his heart, a little white orb emitted in his fingers as it sunk in making his hand glow a cooling blue. He placed his fingers tips on his daughter's knee, the blood disappeared as the light purified the poison from her body the wound started slowly healing until nothing was left. "I'm here... it's okay..."  
  
***End Flash back***  
  
Kagome's eyes snapped open, she watched Inu Yasha's body slacked as the poison started draining his mobility. Yet he wouldn't let her near him, Kagome pulled the white orb from her heart and settled it into her fingertips. "It's okay..." Kagome moved towards him slowly. Inu Yasha's aura was growing more and more like one of the shadows, he growled, sending a wave of black electricity flowing through her. Kagome's mind went into over drive, her once innocent blue eyes stained red and silver. She growled, making her way over to him quickly through the black electricity. Grabbing his arm the purification magic took affect. Pulling out of her grasp Inu Yasha snarled. Kagome growled gently in a sad matter, laying her ears back against her head. Inu Yasha didn't recognize her as his mate because they had never completed the mating ceremony, the mark was there, but the connection was not. Moving her hair to the side Kagome showed the two fang marks of Inu Yasha's claim. Even though she was to demon she was closer to sanity then he and unaffected by the darkness poisoning his mind, she knew they were mates.  
  
....Whimper....  
  
Kagome actually whimpered to him, signifying her total weakness and vulnerability towards him. Inu Yasha's eyes widened at the sound, he looked at the mark, slowly his sanity coming back to him. He moved towards her, seeing the mark more clearly, touching the mark gingerly he found she is indeed his. Kagome touched his arm, the light blue aura taking affect quickly. Inu Yasha nuzzled her neck as his strength came back little by little. Licking her neck he was quickly aware of why she was so vulnerable. Taking in her scent again he growled softly...  
  
...She was in heat...  
  
Not in the right state of mind Kagome pressed her chest tightly against his letting his larger frame engulf her small one. Inhaling and nuzzling his neck Kagome realized this was not a mistake. They were meant, and knowing this, she should be all his, his woman, his wife, and his queen. She wanted this more than anything, her hands soon found their way to the neck of her kimono, placing one finger at the collar, with eyes blazing a loving red, she pulled her kimono top open.  
  
"Inu Yasha..."  
  
To be continued...  
  
A/n: Read and review this next chapter will be the lemon! But that is, IF I get enough reviews... JA NE!!! The next chapter will be longer!!!!! 


	6. Loss of Innocence lemon

A/n: I won't let you hit bottom Aleaha!!! **jumps off the same cliff**  
  
Hime: **Meets Aleaha** Hey!  
  
Aleaha: "Oh so you updated?"  
  
Hime: Yeah!  
  
Aleaha: Well in that case... **stops falling and walks off to read updated chapter**  
  
Hime: **keeps falling** Um.. Aleaha, People? Anybody? **Meets Creed halfway**  
  
Creed: I told you... Never get into the music biz kid...  
  
Hime: I'm not...  
  
Creed: Oh, well, you're screwed either way, good day..  
  
Hime: I'm leaving **Waits for reviews.(hint hint)**  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 6:  
  
Loss of Innocence  
  
**This chapter contains, violence, sex and lots of good stuff, so if you REALLY can't handle it, don't blame me for your blind ass to not read this warning!!!!**  
  
(No flames will be excepted, Sorry....maybe next time...)  
  
  
  
Inu Yasha sniffed growling at Kagome's scent and seductive, but innocent face. "Inu Yasha..." Kagome's kimono slipped off her shoulders bunching at her hips from her seated position. "Please, come back to me.." She placed her hands delicately on the Full- youkai Inu Yasha's shoulders, her eyes fading back to their original metallic blue. Part of his mind wanted to do this but another wanted violence it wanted to bang her, one word came to mind.  
  
.....Rape....  
  
Oh yes, it was a dirty erotic feeling that his evil side tended to turn towards. She was clearly offering herself, why shouldn't he use her? No not use her, he wanted.. To taste her, feel her, and make.. Love to her.. That's what kept him on the brink of insanity the one word that made him snarl at his own weakness.  
  
...Love....  
  
Damn this feeling. Inu Yasha narrowed his eyes feeling a strong force pushing down the dark desires that made his inner demon. What was this girl's name?  
  
Kagome.  
  
Inu Yasha shook his head, his eyes dulling to the vibrant gold they were meant for. Not an angry red. "Kagome..." Inu Yasha's chest heaved. Trying to recollect himself, he ran his fingers through his mate's hair, placing one hand on her bare back. Bare... Back? Inu Yasha's eyes flew open, "Ka-gome?" Kagome shivered feeling her chest press against his. She delicately lifted her head to meet his gaze,  
  
"Mate with me Inu Yasha.." she kissed him, Inu Yasha groaned opening his mouth and brushing his tongue against hers. He gripped her shoulders, pulling her even closer each time their tongue met. Picking her legs up to wrap around his waist Kagome lifted her hips to his, and choked out a surprised whimper. She could feel him, oh gods could she feel him. Hard, erect and hot, like his fire skin burning against hers. "Inu.. Ya...sha...Kami-sama..." She rocked against him, he walked her into a rest area room where most of the soldiers would sleep and passed on into his chambers.  
  
There would you find a large bed made of the finest blood red silk, drapes covering all corners and back leaving the bed inviting and romantic. Inu Yasha set Kagome on her feet, sliding the rest of her kimono over her voluptuous waist and off her body, with his lips still fused with hers. Kagome blindly took off Inu Yasha's hakama, leaving him bare to the world as she. Inu Yasha slid his clawed hands on her shoulders down, making sure to lightly brush against her breasts. Her knees buckled and Inu Yasha laid her down on the bed. Running his tongue over her chest and collar bone he growled, sending shivers though her body. Kagome felt *him* against her thigh and she moaned.  
  
"(So close oh please Inu Yasha, please!)"  
  
Almost as if her heard her thought Inu Yasha lifted her knees and spread them apart, sliding into her.  
  
This is it.. Kagome thought, the thing that Kouga couldn't do, the thing I want him to do...  
  
Inu Yasha did a hard thrust into her, Kagome whimpered; it was done. Or so she thought...  
  
"Oh!! KAMI!!!! INU!!!" over and over the two thrust up into each other driving them closer to that ultimate feeling. Inu Yasha growled thrusting harder and harder, his eyes glowed a dark red...  
  
Kagome felt his growl change, more feral and deeper.. Claws gripped her shoulders hard and violently. She was thrown on her stomach and was mated the way the demon wanted hard, violent, possibly could've became rape, if Kagome had...resisted..  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/n: Next chapter will be up as soon as I get MORE reviews! 


	7. Come back to me Kohaku!

A/n: Well, the truth is I've hit a writers block.. I think this chapter will be based on Sango/Miroku more then Kagome/Inu Yasha, I've gotten some pretty interesting ideas... ~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 7:  
  
Come Back to me..  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome and Inu Yasha lay in each other's arms, feeling complete and really tired. Kagome's eye lids lifted lightly fluttering a bit. She felt sore, oh boy did she feel sore, "Ow.." she mumbled against Inu Yasha's bare chest hiding her face trying to shift her position.  
  
"I'm sorry..." Inu Yasha mumbled into her hair,  
  
"You turned into Youkai again.." she sighed against him, lazily running her fingers in patterns on his chest.  
  
"I'm sorry.." he said again stroking her back.  
  
"Why did you turn Youkai?" Kagome let her eyes shut wrapping her arm around Inu Yasha's upper body.  
  
"I guess, I couldn't hold him in... He, the need it just.." Inu Yasha tried to get out, then in utter confusion nuzzled her hair and whined, "I'm sorry," he held onto her tighter, "Don't hate me..."  
  
"No..No.." Kagome hugged him back, "No.. I'm not mad, it's okay.. It was great..Just the after shock is a pain in the ass, and stomach, and side, and hip. and," Inu Yasha interrupted,  
  
"I get it." he chuckled kissing her forehead.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Naraku growled, "They made it to the sanctum, dammit!" his fist pound on his large thrown, "There's has to be some way to.."  
  
"MY LORD!!!!" a small demon ran to his master's thrown, "We have received information on someone who might be able to get us into the sanctum!!!"  
"Who is it?!" Naraku growled,  
  
"The human huntress my lord, she knows of the password to the sanctum, if we can manipulate her we can." the servant was interrupted.  
  
"ENOUGH!!!" Naraku boomed, "The huntress, I know of her, Sango is it? Hmmm.. I'll deal with this.. BEGONE!!!" Naraku growled. The demon hopped up in total fear running out of the chambers. "Sango, hmmmm.. Kohaku, it seems I have use of you once again.." A light illuminated from a corner of the room, to see and boy tied in chains against a cold stonewall clothes ragged and a scythe blade stuck in the wall above his head.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"(Great, just great! They had to put me with the Houshi didn't they, the freaking had to choose the DAMN Houshi!!!)" Sango thought coldly. Running through the woods with Miroku at her side, Miroku's light ward protected them from the shadows and Sango's Boomerang took care of the bone soldiers.  
  
"(Perfect! They put me with SANGO! YESSS YESSSS!!!!!!)" Miroku was rejoicing inside of his head, the two were no more than a day away from the sanctum, just enough time to let Sango and Miroku to spend time. He planned the perfect way to come onto her too.  
  
"HIYA!!!!!!!" Sango threw her boomerang at the bone soldiers, all of them disappeared. "What the.?" Sango watched as the dusk settled to see the form of, Kohaku. "KOHAKU?????!!!!" Sango gasped, "(But, he, he's been missing. for a year now.)" Kohaku weakly walked in front of Sango,  
  
"Onesan..I, I'm back. So weak. Help." Kohaku choked falling over in front of her. Sango dropped her boomerang catching her baby brother,  
  
"Kohaku.. How, when.. Oh thank god you're safe.." Sango's eyes welled up with tears as she held her brother. Kohaku's eyes flashed red from behind Sango's back. Miroku felt a dark aura from Kohaku, but brushed it off for now.  
  
"(He could of escaped from the evil, but, how did he make it this far from Naraku's castle..?)" Miroku thought suspiciously.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/n: I'm reeeeeeeeeeeealy sorry for this guys, my brain farted on me. again. I have to move to my next story, sorry for the teasing chapters!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Love you all even though you hate me~  
  
Hime-Chan 


	8. Kohaku's Memories

A/n: Well my brains done farting... Oh and I own Jake, who will now take part in all my stories from now on.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 8:  
  
Kohaku's memories...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kohaku laid in a cave where Sango and Miroku had stopped for the night, "One-Chan?" he looked up weakly, Sango smiled at him,  
  
"Do you need anything Kohaku?"  
  
"(Naraku-sama, might kill me for this...)" Kohaku thought clenching his fist, "Can you tell me, about our family, and past? Our moments?" all Kohaku knew was that this girl was his supposed sister; no memory of her except her face was known to him.  
  
Sango's eyes widened, "Kohaku, he.. Took away your memory of us?" he eyes watered, but she held them and told him about their past.  
  
~*~ Flash Back~*~  
  
"SANGO!!!!!!!!!!" Kohaku waved his hands in the air laughing,  
  
"Kohaku...Shhhhhh..." Sango ducked behind a barrel holding her brothers mouth.  
  
"Mfph!" Kohaku struggled, Sango ignored this, they watched as Jake, Sango, Kohaku, and Kagome's best friend for years walked outside his house. Looking around suspiciously he sighed and shrugged heading off to his band called V6, strangely. (Lol, V6... I want to change the world people, whom I love so much.)  
  
They watched as the band warmed up, Kirara brought over a bag to Sango, "Good girl Kirara.." Kirara turned her head to the side and blinked. Kohaku was released,  
  
"Sango, what are you doing?" he asked. Sango put in powder of some sort in the paper bag and set it on fire throwing it over to Jake and his friends.  
  
BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
The bag exploded and caused the most horrendous smell in the world to cover Jake and his friend, Jake looked over to the sidesplitting in laughter Sango and Kohaku, shaking his fist he yelled, "SAAAAANGGOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Sango cracked up grabbing Kohaku and Kirara running away.  
  
(Some time running later)  
  
The two came to Sango's favorite Sakura tree sitting down, "That smelled horrible even before you blew it up, what was that?" Kohaku laughed.  
  
Sango looked over to Kirara who blushed, "Well, I set Kirara's poop on fire and threw it at Jake.." she laughed, Kohaku blinked,  
  
"Kirara's...poop..AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
The two laughed together under the Sakura tree.  
  
~*~End Flashback~*~  
  
Kohaku's eye widened, "We did that?"  
  
Sango's eye were watering, but not from sadness, "AND JAKE SMELLED FOR A WEEK!!!!!!!!!!" Kirara thought back on the memory and blushed again. Kohaku blinked letting it sink in, 'the memories.. I.' Kohaku's eyes filled with tears, remembering all that had happened.  
  
"SANGO!!!!" he grabbed her hugging her tightly crying his eyes out. Sango blinked in surprise, 'He remembers...' She smiled holding him.  
  
"One-Chan!!!!!!!!" he cried, a pain deep in his back stung, but he brushed it off for now, he was back with his sister. And no one could stop that, not even Naraku.  
  
~*~  
  
"You disobeyed me Kohaku..Now you must die..." Naraku stared calmly into Kanna's mirror sending shadow demons Galore for only one person.  
  
Kohaku...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
a/n: Short but it builds trauma so shoot me! Lol, wait.. No no!!! NOT LITERALLY!!!! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!! REVIEW!!!!!!  
  
**Gets bulletproof vest** 


End file.
